Mrs. Baker
Mrs. Baker is the conservative mother of Becky and Luke, and the wife of Reverend Baker. Character History Season 12 In Building A Mystery (1), She is seen at dinner with the rest of her family and Adam. She informs Adam that Becky has told them that he is a Christian like the Bakers are. In Building A Mystery (2), Becky tells she and Mr. Baker that Adam is transgender and they seem fine with it. Later, she and her husband are seen at the fundraiser. Becky tells them both to bid on something and leave. Season 13 In How Bizarre, Becky confesses to Imogen that ever since she confessed about Luke, she feels that her parents hate her. Imogen suggests that she should try to talk to them and that everyone deserves to have their side of the story heard. The Bakers have an silent dinner until Becky becomes upset that no one talks to each other anymore. Becky says that she feels trapped, which causes Luke to angrily rage about his ankle bracelet and how he might go to jail. He storms off, and his parents follow him to check up on him, leaving Becky alone at the table. The next morning, Mrs. Baker finds Becky and asks her if she should be getting to school soon. In My Hero, Becky asks to talk to her, but she yells at her not now since she is stressed over how to pay Luke's legal bills. Becky tells her that she made out with a boy she didn't know because she was feeling unloved and needed attention, which upsets Mrs. Baker, who claims that she isn't that kind of girl. Becky yells that her and her father act like Luke is the only one going through something, and confesses that she feels like it is all her fault. Mrs. Baker apologizes and tells her that they need to stick together as a family, but says that "sticking together" means that Becky has to testify for Luke at his trial. She asks Becky if they can count on her to do that, and says that they both know that he didn't do anything wrong, revealing that Mrs. Baker fully believes that Luke is innocent of his sexual assault charges. Becky looks uncertain at her mother's words. In Believe (1), she is the room when Luke's lawyer, Rhonda Patterson, is advising how Becky should speak when she is on trial. When Rhonda asks Becky a practice question about if she knows without a doubt that Luke assaulted Zoë, Mrs. Baker answers, "Of course he didn't." Rhonda tells her that she needs Becky to answer. Mrs. Baker is later seen with her family at the trial. When Becky walks out of the trial, Mrs. Baker looks confused. She texts Becky, asking where she is since Becky is scheduled to testify, but Becky ignores it. In Believe (2), Becky is found by her mother and a park ranger after getting lost in the woods. When asked why she tried to ditch court, Becky says how she didn't know what to say on stand. Her mother tells her to tell "the truth", which is that her brother would never hurt a girl. The two hug despite Becky continuing to look uncertain. Later, at the courthouse, she and her husband are seen supporting her son. After Luke and Neil are found guilty of child pornography and sexual assault, she and her husband hug their son as he is taken to jail. Becky comes up to her and says that she had to tell the truth and that they will get through it, she says "I'm not sure we will." Season 14 There's Your Trouble, she is seen dropping her daughter off at school and says that she is handling everything after the trial really well. She then tells Becky that Luke wants to see her and gives her a letter from Luke. Becky not wanting to see him lies and says that she is in the band and can't go. At the end of the episode she drops Becky off at school again and asks if she will ever be able to forgive Luke to witch Becky says she's not sure If she ever will. In Firestarter (1), she raises concerns about the nude scandal at a PTA meeting, and doesn't think the cheerleaders should be allowed to compete in Regionals. Archie brings in Clare to talk, who says that she thinks the girls are innocent until proven guilty and that you can't take ever rumor seriously. Mrs. Baker interrupts her, saying it is most likely someone from Degrassi, and questions if the school is safe for their daughters anymore. Clare states that there are many positive leadership opportunities in the school, saying she found hers in student council, but Mrs. Baker rudely asks her, "Didn't you wind up pregnant?", leaving the meeting in an awkward silence. Trivia Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parents Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Recurring Characters